Prisoners of War
by Heinous Harlequin
Summary: Captain is under a ton of stress to maintain whats left of Avengers and SHIELD to make matters worse shield's high security prison suffers complete failure resultant in every villain The Avengers ever captured to be free. The Winter Soldier escapes and hunted by HYDRA he seeks refuge in his only 'friend' but with blackouts and a cheeky ghost following him he's not the one in danger
1. good morning america

I don't own marvel because yes this indeed is a FANfiction

A couple days had gone by after the Potomac. Steve was allowed clearance back into his apartment temporarily until Stark renovates the tower as a living space for the Avengers. Until further notice Steve was given time to gather his things and his thoughts in Washington DC.

A bit troubled after Hydra infiltration of S.H.E.I.L.D it's as if after everybody's hard work had fallen to pieces. After he'd sacrificed and be brought back finding everything he'd ever known corrupted including what he and Peggy fought for.

Despite being awake for a couple years he still had nowhere to go there was still Fury, Natasha, and Clint somewhere. All information has been leaked possibly putting more people at risk so all the high level S.H.I.E.L.D agents have already went into hiding, some had just retired as brave as they were they couldn't stand to be manipulated by H.Y.D.R.A and their piers turning on them, even as an organization built for security it was too much.

Agents still took only direct orders from Fury though only small missions, as of yet they've been ordered to be stationed all around the US and Canada some looking for mutants for recruitment into SHEILD to build more super teams like the Avengers or to get on the X-Men good side.

Since the recent release of top-secret information included the mutants. Public opinion has been negative of mutants and the avengers blaming them for not helping enough as well as their potential for disaster along with the past destruction caused by the mutants, including time manipulation? Steve had so much headache since being thawed he didn't even want to begin trying to figure out this one.The most recent destructions being DC in clean up and London being torn up with dimensional portals, though the Brits didn't seem too bothered by it, acting as if it was a normal occurrence, though reports from agents on the scene said that the portals were dealt with by some other alien (big surprise) so he and Stark wouldn't have to go on a mission together to fix it.

So the headache in filing out a 'few' paperwork wasn't the end of what Capt. Rodgers had to do. He had to file reports, apologies, make speeches, attend seminars, go to regular charities, answer interviews, help in clean up, be the 'leader' of the avengers and act as if everything is fine while Tony destroyed his suits, Thor's away, the hulk is who the heck knows, Nat and Clint are on some missions issued by Fury, Fury is gone, and he's left with little to no time for recovering thoughts.

He continued his daily routine. He refused any new missions and completed the paperwork that needed to be done and finished his regular training. Today if he had time and energy he'd go down the street from his apartment and sweep the ruble up off his neighborhood or help out police on small cases more or less pertaining to hydra than muggers for some reason.

He went outside more often maybe to look for the winter soldier. There was times that he'd look down the alley ways or he'd drift away from the police during a case because he thought he'd seen a bit of reflected light somewhere or seen for a brief second in the corner of his eye a shadow though it was a good start that he was following and not killing him as the very least he could hope there's still his best friend in The Winter soldier, or it's all just wishful thinking.

He headed back to his home/office and filled out some recruitment reports many were children far to young. Those kids were forwarded to Charles. Some of them qualified to be put under S.H.E.I.L.D's extensive training but their personal life would get in the way or emotional trauma. If it was up to him he'd forward them all to Charles, but instead put them in the potential candidate folder, it was their choice whether they wanted to be a part of S.H.E.I.L.D.

He didn't want to go to sleep after he did three days worth of shield work. He promised to meet Sam tomorrow for a therapy session but he wasn't tired, he grabbed his coat and hat, quietly opened the door not to disturb his neighbors and left to get snacks from the nearby corner stores.

On his way home he got a phone call from fury

"You've got more than enough time to recover. I need you to meet up with Natasha in the Gulf of Finland to take out one of the A.I.M facilities If you find any leads to Zola report back to us immediately"

"Ok sir" Steve isn't authorized to refuse any direct orders from Fury

"Meet up with Agent Hills so she can give you the full debriefing" and he hung up

He didn't have much to argue about the mission and he's already finished most of his work he might as well go to Finland since there hasn't been any leads on the Winter Soldier, for months. He packed his things and drove to the new S.H.E.I.L.D a rented out office with help from the government and a little bit begrudgingly from Stark get enough technology of some sort to rebuild from the ground up.

The location of the new headquarters leaves it susceptible to attack and would definitely damage the buildings around for 10 blocks if there were to be some mishap in the science facilities extra precaution had to be made to keep this base safe especially with it's information.

People know about the new S.H.E.I.L.D and there would be a small group of protesters that would be angry about something of S.H.E.I.L.D leaked, conspiracy theorist trying to break in, or Avenger fans hoping to Black Widow, Hawkeye, or Captain America

Occasionally a riot would spring up pertaining to national security, conspiracy, mutant rights, and terrorist perfect fuel for the media and struggling politicians. He listens in on political debates and speeches always keeping up on the problems and solutions to creating a _better America,_ but most of the times he didn't really say much about it. He's just the leading man along side Tony for the Avengers, and Tony is put in the spot light frequently for his charisma and connections.

As the Avengers try to avoid being on the media too often (except Tony and Thor), but now than ever everyone is keeping a close eye on the avengers including Fury putting Tony on a shorter leash after his recent stunt with president's kidnapping and Christmas fireworks. His relationship with his team have been dwindling since their time apart especially with Tony whom seems to be oblivious to the recent mechanical malfunction that could have costed the lives of everyone in DC. It probably wasn't al his fault but he's partly to blame.

He steps to Fury's office occupied by Hill for the time being. She placed all the files on the table, and offered him a seat.

"I must thank you for all you've done to help us 'adjust' to our new headquarters however our work force is spread thin and some of our best men were lost so we're not able to send Black Widow a back up team after she recently discovered the A.I.M facilities which happened to be underwater" she pulled out maps of the location of the base of operations "A.I.M has stolen and modified Stark technology able to disrupt any GPS that would tract them if you come near them they'll disappear"

"The objective?"

"Shut down the operation, retrieve stolen documents, and interrogate A.I.M goonies. Have a ball A.I.M is basically science H.Y.D.R.A " she smiled just a little bit at the thought of taking down H.Y.D.R.A "Your transportation will be provided but you'll be staying in the same hotel room as Romonov and eating on a budget" She gave him a handgun and extra ammo "Your flight is tomorrow at 6:20 am sharp don't be late"

He nodded, thanked her, and left


	2. waking up to blood and rust

It's been about a 3 month of recovery until they finally let him out of his current prison. Most of his experience in this prison was mainly black outs and confusion. When he was conscious, he tried to remember the man he saved. The memory is difficult to retain unlike the details of the mission.

He would pace around the cell and have sudden blackouts. The S.H.E.I.L.D doctors couldn't get near him if he was awake, He'd attack them or he needed some of the medical procedure would be too painful to be awake through. There were times the sedative would clear out of his system too quickly, and he'd awaken in the middle of a procedure listening in. Nothing hurt, just sluggish. He wasn't tied down like…before…but he would hear things other than the doctor, and notice slight shifts in his vision. He would shrug it off as hallucinations from the obscene amount medication to keep him tame.

He could only assume when he was 'unconscious' they ran test and diagnostics. Checking his vitals. They would mumble to each other about the number of injuries that would kill a normal person. Speculating the contents of his mock super serum. Majority of his injuries he didn't notice he had, according to the doctors many were hurriedly fixed or neglected by his previous caretakers.

He felt relaxed and numb he could hear a soft chink of presumably a bullet dropped on a tray, heart monitor beeped in the background, and a gloved hand reached over his face for needle and thread the light above has blinding the heart monitor increased

_Sorry shit happens but-_

Took a long time for them to notice he was awake to put him under again. He wouldn't have fought them while they were operating anyway; he was too bleary and uncoordinated to fight. When he was under medicated sleep he had a dreamless sleep…for once…perfect.

He woke up again with a cast covering his leg and foot and his entire hand wrapped a doctor stood outside his cell with an annoyed frown "Some of your bones are broken and healed incorrectly so we reset it it's advised that you don't move too much, since you have an faster healing rate it should be fully healed in two weeks or so" the doctor harshly spat. He knew he wasn't going to follow his advice anyway and glared at him definitely afraid but this guy put his work first.

Though they weren't really letting him out of the prison as much as moving him to America for either better psychologist or to a high security prison. His wounds being already tended to only meant he's a greater threat. They felt that they should fix his injuries before putting him in a harsher jail or they were buying time. Luckily they currently they couldn't interrogate him for information about H.Y.D.R.A not yet. He could escape his current prison but he'd have nowhere to go it being secluded in the tundra with nothing for miles, he would die before he found civilization.

He could only remember that he was looking for something in the mountains before his capture maybe an active H.Y.D.R.A base or a clue then had a blackout and woke up being transported to a prison murdered an inmate and guards then relocated. He attempted an escape blacked out blew up a gas station and got hit by a truck. He might have been burned and broke some bones but tried his best to flee the scene then snapped out of it remembered and had another blackout dead police, one of them managed to shoot his leg. He stumbled and the surviving officer knocked him into a brick wall his head made a sickening crack and he passed out.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing?_

The information about his movement to the new American prison was sudden to his current jail wardens. They didn't know how powerful he truly was until S.H.E.I.L.D learned of his recent capture, and wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

This new prison is supposedly state of the art. This prison disabled every kind of outside technology no radio no lasers no androids. Part robot criminals would die stepping in; it would all shut down, preventing any computer hacking chips, communications, nanobots, or any advanced tools that would aid in escape. All the cells are lined with telepath proof alloy. The lights in the each of the holds are darkened for any of the solar powered prisoners. There were also few human guards mainly stark issued robots to keep up maintenance and surveillance, authorized to use force. Any non-prisoner humans required approval by S.H.E.I.L.D or Stark.

The prison held mostly mad scientist, science project gone wrong, mutants, aliens, highly intelligent mob bosses whom probably just buying their time and recruiting the other crazies, and important H.Y.D.R.A operatives. The prison also held the infamous Hulk. Extra precautions were made for high level prisoners and they were given specially made cells, especially telepaths that were put in a different division completely.

Despite this prison already being secure there's rumor of another one being built. Escaping from S.H.E.L.D would have to be done strictly by his skills. The escape would be made difficult, his left arm not only deactivated but it's also attempted to be removed either by the doctors or him, so some of the wires have been torn and the fingers are unresponsive. If he tried to escape now he would be staggering with a freezing hunk of metal attached to him trying to get away in an endless tundra with no idea where to go as officers will hunt his down immediately and possibly even get the local military, or even worse get the Avengers. They couldn't lose him they think he's one of their greatest assets against H.Y.D.R.A.

The muzzle was once again placed on his mouth they needed to prep him for transport. They sedate him for the entire trip and bound his arms and legs. It was the kindest they could be. He was transported with a couple other brutes compared to him they were free to do as they please. He wouldn't blame them if he kept having blackouts and what happened during them was out of his control.

The escort for his group had one doctors to treat him and tranquilize in case and two level 1 S.H.E.I.L.D agents as many betrayed or were murdered in the H.Y.D.R.A infiltration. For a long flight one of the other prisoner by the name of Hatemonger wanted to hire him he's supposedly the inspiration of H.Y.D.R.A though the Winter Soldier mostly wanted to just avoid him there was something about the Hatemonger that bothered him.

He would try to doze off to sleep sometimes living out some memories of previous missions like a film reel most were short but clear. It was all gray except for the stunning red and shine of blade before he slit some leader's throat or the excruciatingly slow preparation of his gun and the heart stopping moment before the bullet pierces his target's head. He didn't miss he never misses but there's probably a split second of regret a flash of free thought and all it could do was plead until it would be silenced.

There was times of calm his heart would race his palms were sweating terrified, nervous, worried that was the emotion of some sly and handsome gentleman coming home from the military never had he felt more disconnected and lost. He was smiling and working hard he's exhausted and beat. He knows he'll be tossed back into action the next day but might as well enjoy it. Stopping by to buy something from the corner store.

_"__Well I'll be broke but might as well treat'm to a nice dinner before going back to hell" _he mumble to himself he was smiling on the inside. The ladies swoon at the sight of a man in a uniform they would giggle and blush when he so much looked them. He might take one of them on a date. He hummed a merry tune and made it to the door…

He woke up. Those were the worse dreams they always ended too soon leaving him wanting more but watching it he felt so lonely and despondent. The doctor shook her head disappointed; when he was asleep it gave her a little less to worry about. He froze in his position and attempt to study his situation. The guy in his dream was the same as in the museum and the way he spoke sounded somewhat agitated. What did he get? Where was he going? He tried to doze off again but something would startle him awake. So he just tried to recall the failed mission…Stan, Evan, Sam…The Captain his mission he was supposed to…

_"__The name is Steve, stop calling him failed mission"_ the voice spat

He shot straight out of seat and looked around feral and jittery. The doctor calmly asked him if he would like a sleeping pill the shield agents pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed at him. The doctor wasn't afraid of him. She's definitely seen worse. But the agents are newly initiated. He shivered and refuses the doctor's offer.

_You should look for Steve_

"Who's Steve?" he mumbled through his muzzle the

Doctor turned to him "are you talking about the Captain?" He didn't respond "Captain Rodgers isn't aware of your relocation to Arizona and it's to be left that way, you'll be provided psychological rehabilitation when we arrive" She picked up her book and begun reading

"Verstehen Sie bitte dieses ist nicht das Ende der HYDRA es ist nur der Anfang , und es wird nie zu Ende gehen" the hatemonger whispered he could sense him smiling under the mask

"Shut up Schicklgruber!" the doctor barked

"Excuse me but this is the pilot speaking I've been given orders to take you to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters because something…happened to the S.H.E.I.L.D maximum security prison in Arizona" he could see a glint of glee in Hatemonger's eyes

"What the hell? Agents watch over the Winter Soldier while I speak to the pilot" she put down her book and went to the pilot's cabin. There was yelling behind the cabin, and the doctor came back to sit down "You agents are to take the soldier into Loki's hold and under no circumstances is Captain Rodgers is know about it understood? The plane will land in twenty minutes the other prisoners are to be taken to Fury"

"UNDERSTOOD!" they scrambled to the cargo hold and prepared for their landing this would be the perfect moment to escape he could even finish the job. _You're not hurting steve_ "We'll see" and he stepped off the plane. **Author's note** hey translation for what hate monger said

Please understand this is not the end of the HYDRA it is only the beginning, and it will never end

please rate and review


End file.
